The Mass Effect
by DjEdge
Summary: A Crossover with the popular game Mass Effect, and the popular Naruto world, thought no scenes from the Anime. This is Naruto in the mass effect universe, with a slight twist to Naruto as a character, one you will find out about. 'AU Naruto'


The mass Effect, a Crossover with the popular game Mass Effect, and the popular Naruto world, thought no scenes from the Anime. This is Naruto in the mass effect universe, with a slight twist to Naruto as a character, one you will find out about. 'AU Naruto' and fictionalized version of the Mass effect events, though not altered beyond the original story, hopefully. I will try to stay within the background story as possible, and will base many acts after the Mass effect time line and story plot. Ill try at least. The events of Mass Effect: Revelation should be taken in account. If you haven't read it, read it. Its a very good book to get the background story for Mass Effect, Especially for why Saren's hates humans, and how he found the "ship". Spoilers will exist in this fic, but not until Shepard appears probably. So not played the game, don't read. And just to be honest, ive worked on this story for a full 2 years, from brainstorming to writing, but i had so many problems at school, at home and with my self, that i was unable to post it as a first. Lets begin shall we...

Chapter 1. To find, to travel, to meet...

It is said that human kind is very unique, especially when it comes to discovering new things that changes the way it lives and survives. First came the fire, the origin of many things, good and evil. Gunpowder, the most incredible, if not dangerous discovery in human history. Electricity, discovered like a flash from a cloudy sky, quite literally. The splitting of an atom, a feat believed impossible, yet it was done. And now, it had discovered something that would change the whole way human kind would survive and go on.

Humanity discovered a cache of technology built by a technologically advanced but long-extinct race, a feat thought impossible as well, yet here it was, drifting in space, like if it had been there since the beginning of time. They called the creators 'the ancient' or Prothean's, as its date of origin could not be confirmed. Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology – a mass relay - encased in ice.

Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay. They discover that the Charon Relay allows instantaneous travel across thousands of light-years to a synchronized mass relay in another part of the galaxy. With its discovery, and reverse engineering, human kind took a huge step in its technology. Human kind was thrown 200 years into the future. And as such they and all the extra terrestrial races they would encounter called this phenomenon... the Mass Effect...

To survive in the vast galaxy that they were venturing into, humanity formed the Human Systems Alliance, a charter signed by the eighteen largest nations on earth, the spear head of military and exploration for humanity. As humans settled down and colonized a planet, it became one of many. 'Demeter', the first extra-solar colony world. After that came many other worlds, including "Eden Prime", the safe haven, away from earth. As the years passed more planets were colonized, and new races were discovered, including extraterrestrial races like the Turian's, of which the first contact war was fought out with, the alluring Asari, the bug eyed Salarian's, the bulky Krogans, the nomadic Quarians, the quad pedaled Elcor, the religious Hanar, the short grown Volus and several others.

Citadel space, as a whole, is ruled by a government known as the Council, which is made up of members of the three prominent alien races: the Asari, a race of mono-gendered aliens which closely resemble blue-skinned human females; the scientific and amphibian, but short-lived Salarians; and the hard shelled, raptor-like Turian's. Other alien species can be seen within the walls of the Citadel, include the reptilian Krogan, the methodical and quadrupedal Elcor, and the environmental-suited Quarians and Volus. Dozens of other aliens are asserted to exist throughout the galaxy outside the ones you would normally meet. So its only a matter of time...

So, 18 years after the first discovery, and the first time that human kind broke free of the solar system, a lonesome frigate came upon a lonesome planet, not much different then their own. The reason it was heading towards it was because it had mysteriously appeared in a already charted system in the galaxy. Its origin not known, it had appeared just a week before, at which a row of different spaceships from different races had traveled to its surface. But each time, the ship and its crew had gone silent just hours, sometimes minutes after landing. Therefor, a military class frigate was sent by the human alliance to investigate the disappearances and to scout out the planet.

Thought smaller, it was proven possible to live on, but when the first scans and surveys came in to the ships crew, they came to discover that the planet already had a population, or at least the signs of one, as razed buildings, humongous mounds, and giant crumbling walls surrounding city's, or what was left of them, showed that there had been a civilization on this planet.

But there was something peculiar about this planet. It was like the very planet pulsed with dark matter. There was no telling what it could have done with the inhabitants, and in proxy, to the wildlife, of the planet. As the ship traveled around the orbit, and as they continued to scan for more cities, and any evidence of the lost ships and crews, they found more large cities and several smaller villages on the super continent on the planet. But it was when they came upon the last city, which was hidden among giant trees, that they found something astounding, and horrifying at the same time.

Right in the middle of a larger city, now overgrown with trees and vegetation, was a crater, almost as large as the city itself. As the ship went in to land at the rim of the crater, they saw what looked like faces on the side of the mountain that covered the back of the city. Though it was hard to tell what they faces should look like, as they had been worn down to nothing but bulges of rock.

As the ship slowly descended, the cargo bay hatch slowly hissed opened, and standing in the cargo bay was Lt. David Anderson, with his team, consisting of Chief Jill Dah and Corporal Ahmed O'Reily and two privates, Dan Shay and Indigo Lee. As the ship touched down with a low thud, the team wavered a second from the small impact of landing, before walking down the ramp, footsteps clanking against the steel ramp, then low thuds against the grassy ground. Looking around Anderson the damp clearing that the ship had set down in, he signaled his team to move forward, toward the crater, which lied beyond a grouping of trees right in front of him. As they all nodded, the team slowly moved forward, guns loaded and ready, shields up and running, they were prepped for anything. And after a short walk through the dense woods, of which contained some of the largest trees they'd ever seen, they reached the rim of the crater. And as they stood there they could not bring themselves to speak, until O'Reily spoke.

"What in the world could have happened here, there's no way that this world could have developed something like this. Not even the hydrogen bombs could do this kind of damage" he asked, as he slowly inched forward, and looked over the edge. The 'edge' was almost a clean cut, straight down, around 20 to 30 meters before it curved towards the center. "We have yet to find, see or hear anything that could be classified as high tech on this planet, and suddenly they have something stronger then an A-bomb. Not a chance hell." he muttered, the last line word by word, as he kicked a rock over the edge watching it slam into the floor before rolling down the crater. Anderson nodded. it didn't add up at all, the fact this was the only crater of its kind on the planet, should suggest it wasn't a weapon, but the way the crater was shaped didn't help it to be a asteroid crater. "Well its clear that this is man made, but there's no way any kind of creature could make something like this by hand, so what ever it is, must have been something we've missed." he said as he walked around in a circle. They had at first believed it was a Prothean planet, they even tried to find something to support that theory, but after they scoured the first of destroyed buildings surrounding the crater, they discovered the planet was no where near the level of the Prothean's. It was quite clear the planets technology was more like a early 15th to 18th hundred if compared with human technology.

"But its weird, even if this happened..." Lee said, pointing behind him at the crater. "...years or even millennium ago, why haven't we seen any form of intelligent life at all?" Lee asked. Anderson stopped a second, then looked at him, shaking his head. "We might have come a bit to late to find any life here" he said as he looked at the crater. "As far as we know, they could have disappeared at the time the Prothean's did. And even with that, if they were capable of this with what they had, they must have killed each other over it or something else. I don't want to know what they could do if they were still around." he said as the team nodded there heads. It was true what he had said. Who knows what they natives of this planet would have been able to do if they had gone into space. Suddenly the com channel crackled to life.

"Squad, this is SSV Hastings, we have detected some form of activity on top of the mountain, we could not get a reading about what it was though. We are unable to confirm anything right now, but short range scans have located what looks like a grave site on top of it. Sadly, due to heavy vegetation, there is no way for a drop ship to land near the site, so it just means you'll have to walk the whole way there. Although, we have spotted what looks like a path up the cliff.. Take care team, we don't know whats up there. SSV Hastings, Out"

As the com radio muffled out, the team traded looks around themselves. A grave site, A possible opportunity to study what the species that created the city's looked like, how different they were from them self's, endless possibilities. But with that came the thought of raiding a grave. "So what now Lt. Are we gonna start digging up graves, or what?" Dah asked in a macabre voice, she didn't seem to like the idea, and who would like to have the grave of someone destroyed. "Sigh, Its the only lead we have on what these aliens were like, so if it means we have to disturb the dead, then yes. Team, move out". As they walked away, a set of red eyes opened up in the shadow behind on of the tree's, which followed the team as they walked away, then closed, as a light ruffle of leaves was heard.

An hour later the team arrived at the top of the stairs. The path, which turned out to be stairs, were, to there surprise, in perfect condition, unlike the rest of the place, and the path to the grave was the same. The squad had been discussing amongst themselves on their way up, that someone was taking care of the place, but they had yet to see or meet anyone. As they walked towards the grave site, it became quite clear that it was no ordinary grave site, cause it was huge, tilting on monstrously big. Tombstone after tombstone, in perfect lines throughout the forest area. But what struck the team as most surprising and confusing was that the site looked like a well visited one, like if the place had frozen in time. As the squad walked amongst the graves, they tried to find some form of information on who they were. Anderson walked up to the nearest and looked at it. Strange markings covered the stone, none of which he could read. But there was one thing that disturbed them, and it was the only thing they could read on the tombstones. Every single one of the buried bodies had died within a short period of time.

"What happened here?" he heard the Corporal whisper, loud enough for everyone to hear. Yeah, it was a good question. What could have caused such a high death count in such a short period of time. Disease, war, the options were endless. There was no way for them to find any evidence of what happened, just by looking at the surface. Anderson frowned. He had hoped he would find some answers without becoming a grave robber, but it was the only way. As Anderson shook his head, he noticed something, of in the distance, catching his attention. Suddenly, he started to run, catching his team off guard. They looked at each other, confused over their lieutenants sudden behavior, but decided quickly to followed their leader. Who knows what he saw.

After a running for a minute, he suddenly stopped, to his teams relief, as they caught up with him. "Lt. What is it, what did...you...find..." Dah asked, as her voice slowly disappeared at what Anderson had been running towards. They were standing in front of a red wooden gate, with a white wall, boxing in a square area in the center of the graveyard. As the team walked in, they immediately noticed the lack of tombs. This area was completely free of them. As Anderson walked forward, his team noticed what he was looking at. It was a large spear like rock, riddled with more of the markings they saw on the tombstones.

As Anderson slowly walked forward, he spotted something, something he yelled at himself for not noticing in the first place. Standing in front of the rock was... a figure, a man? This was the first contact with any form of intelligent life on this planet, the first possibility of finding out what had happened to this world. But it could also be that it was someone from the traverse that had landed on the planet, possibly to hide. The person was covered in a solid black cloak that betrayed no features of his origin. Squeezing his gun, he prepped himself for anything, and spoke. "Who are you, are you a survivor of the people who originate from this planet, or are you some rouge who's hiding from the law?" There was no response until the figure turned, but it was impossible to see the face as it was covered by a large hood that hid the persons features. "So you came at last, I was wondering when you would arrive, Mr Anderson" ,(No pun intended, but fitting) the figure spoke calmly, in a tone that made it hard to say if it was a male or female. The figure just stood there, not caring to turn around, still staring at the stone.

Anderson, startled by the fact the figure knew his name, raised his gun ever so slightly. "I ask again, who are you? I don't want to cause problems, but if you don't tell me what I need to know..." he said, giving a air of authority, but it had no affect on the figure. "What you need to know? Don't want to cause problems?" the figure asked, slightly louder than before, slowly turning his head to the side, still hidden behind the hood. "Weren't you the one who said that if necessary, you would desecrate a grave, just for information on my people" The figure, who now turned around fully to face the squad, said, his voice laced with sarcasm and disgust. Anderson's eyes widened at what the figure said. How did he know what they had planned in case they found no one.

"Your race seems to think the universe revolves around itself, I can only feel sorry for a race to have such ideas, but I guess its natures way of creating a self destruct sequence. How do I know. I can read minds, although only the surface thoughts, if the target is unaware, calm or stressed." he said, shrugging his shoulder. The squad didn't like how the person in front of them just kicked human kind in the crotch, and just shrugged it off. Of course, chief Dah didn't like what the stranger had said, ticking her off. But as Dah tried to raise her gun to teach the guy, this which they concluded, based on his stance and way of walking, a well deserved lesson in manners, Anderson put a hand on it and shook his head at her. At this, the chief gritted her teeth, lowered her gun, and just stood there, eyes fixed on the man, ready to draw at any sign of problem.

"Your... your reading my immediate thoughts. But... but... ahh, Okay, so I did say that, but that was before we knew about the existence of living people. So if you know where there are more, it would help us greatly. " Anderson said, holstering his gun. After looking at his team, they did the same, thought under silent protest. Turning back to the man in front of them, he tried to take in some characteristics on the man, but the black cloak he wore covered up his entire body. After standing there for a while, the man nodded, then turned around and walked up to the stone again. They saw him raise his arm and put his hand against it. "I'm... I'm sad to say, that you will never find any other person on this planet" he said as he lowered his hand. Anderson looked at him confused. "Why do you say that, there has to be someone left besides you out there" he said as he walked forward. And this time the man turned around almost immediately. "There is no one left. Mr Anderson, may I remind you of what you saw on your way here, and of what surrounds us now, outside these walls" he said holding up his hands to his sides.

"This is the final resting place for my people... all of them. Not one single person that died within the walls of the village, is missing amongst all these tombs." at which his arms fell, letting the realization hit the team. "Every person in this very village, who died during those times, is buried here. And I was the one to do it myself. Every man, woman and child is buried here, in what I have come to call 'Haven of the innocent'. Even those who caused the death of my entire people are buried here, in an place that I call 'the land of traitors', seeing as I killed every single one who lies there, I found the name fitting." he said, his voice not betraying any emotion... like the face of a cold blooded killer...like...Saren...

Anderson shook the idea out of his head, there's no way this person could be like that lunatic. Ever since that time, a year ago, things had changed. He looked at the man, and walked towards him, stopping as he stood next to him. "I am sorry for your loss, and I hope that at least someone is still out there" he said as he stood there, looking at the man for a long while before he got an answer. "No, I am the last of my people, and as such, I shall carry this burden, for as long as I am alive... my people will not be forgotten." he said as he raised his arms and grabbed his hood. In one graceful swoop, he pulled it back, shocking the team and Anderson. Sure, he was shocked when he met the Turian's, he was intrigued by the Asari, confused at the Salarian, but this shook him to the core.

Standing in front of him was the last survivor of a race, he and his team now had the honor to meet. The creature in front of him had was covered in silver fur, pointy ears on his head, a long face with a black muzzle, and then there was a bushy tail swishing behind him and the stare of the blood red slitted eyes that he had. Then the thought struck Anderson. He was standing in front of, what could be mistaken for, a bipedal fox. He didn't have the features of a dog or wolf, neither a jaguar or lion. Anderson and his team understood that he was more like a fox in his bodily traits than anything... and as the team stood there, unable to speak or do anything, the fox looked at him strangely. "What do you mean fox, my race is called Kitsune, or that is at least what the other races called us..." he said as his eyes turned distant, as if in deep thought.

Of course Anderson was, yet again, shocked. He hadn't said a word, nor had the rest of them, and yet the 'Kitsune' gave a answer to a question they had not given at all, but that was for later. "Other races? You mean there was more than one, and besides that, how do you know what I'm thinking. Are you reading my thoughts?" he asked, his question the same in his whole team, thought only in thought. The Kitsune raised his head towards the sky, as his ears fell, a clear sign of sadness. "On your second account, yes. But not willingly."

"I just sometimes hear things, more with my mind than anything else." he said as he put his right arm behind his back. "And on your first question, yes. Some, we could coexist and live with. Some who we respected, and some that we revered as honorable. But also a few that we feared, and hated from the very birth of our life's." he spat out the last of his words. Clearly whoever this race was, the Kitsune must have been mortal enemies with them, if the Kitsune's actions in front of them was any indication.

"Do you know where we can find the other races, Mr..." Anderson asked, as he studied the Kitsune. He held himself in high, like there was nothing he couldn't do, and the way his body moved spoke of military training. The Kitsune turned to the Lt. and stared at him a moment before he answered. "My name... my name was Naruto... and you will not find any of the 'intelligent' ones out there anymore. There nothing more than savage beasts, murdering for the pleasure, and hunting for fun. They will not listen to you, for they have never listened to me. So a friendly advice, don't look for them. There is nothing out there, beyond the walls of this city, that's worth the effort of getting yourself killed for". He said, shaking his head, turning sad. Anderson blinked, then he understood. Those beast out there were the cause of the mass extinction. He straitened out, a question forming in his head.

"So if your the only one left, and those beast are the only thing out there, what are you going to do. I'm mean, you don't seem to have anything left here." he asked, curious about what the answer would be. It isn't often you meet someone in this kind of situation. The Kitsune looked towards the sky, seemingly looking for something, then frowning heavily. "I have lived longer than I want to, seeing as I everyone is dead. I have seen to much war, to much bloodshed to live on now. As that is my situation, I only know of one solution to the problem." he said as he started to walk past the team, as they spread, letting him through. As they watched him walk, he suddenly stopped. "I would ask of you to try and get of this planet..." he said harshly, not turning around "...as withing 30 minutes, this entire planet will implode on itself, and cease to exist" he said as he disappeared. The team, looked at each other in confusion, until the com's sparked into life.

"Team, we are detection heavy activity within the planet. Whats going on down there?" they heard the captain yell over the com line. "Captain, we encountered a new alien species" Anderson said as he looked at his team. Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake, catching the team of guard. As they landed on the ground a vibrating noise exploded around them. As they held their ears, they heard the captains voice in their com's. "Whats going on down there, because the scanners are going haywire on us."

Anderson pushed himself on to his feet, just as the rest of the team did. "We don't know whats going on, but I guess its the work of the alien we meet." He shouted as he signaled his team to follow, running towards the cliff edge. "I would advice you to get of that rock immediately. We don't know what will happen but I don't think its going to be pretty. We've registered high fluctuation in the dark matter that surrounds the planet." was all the team heard as Anderson yelled through the com's. "Drop ship, take off immediately, and pick us up. Were sending coordinates for our position, so get a move on" at which he got a roger from the pilot.

As they ran towards the cliffs edge, they suddenly stopped. "The sky..." was all one of the privates said. The sky had turned crimson, things were falling from the heavens, orbital debris surely. But that was not the worst. Right in the middle of the crater, was an enormous spherical buildup of energy, a dark purple sphere, illuminating the surrounding area like a shield, but Anderson knew it was not that. And in an instant the shield turned into a spear, jolting out into the sky, to suddenly thrust strait into the planet. They didn't know what just happened, but after what felt like seconds after that, all hell broke loose. Cracks, caverns and ravines started to appear all over the planet. Anderson knew the planet was doomed now. Somehow a lone creature had ensured the total... that's when it hit him. The Kitsune had said there was only one way, and that they had only 30 minutes to get of the planet. That meant the Kitsune was the cause of the entire catastrophe that shook the planet. As the drop ship hovered at the cliff edge, Anderson yelled at his team to get in. And as they buckled down, Anderson went up to the pilot.

"Pilot, you think we can get down to the center of crater. There's something there we need to get" Anderson yelled over the loud explosions going on around them. Of course the pilot looked at him with shock. "Are you crazy, there's no way we can get down there. Its too dangerous." he yelled back, steering the ship away form the cliff edge, just as lava spewed forth from the cliff side. "Its important that we get down there. There's an alien down there, the last of his kind. You wanna be known as the man who abandoned the last of a dying kind" he roared back, mad at the pilots inability to understand. But when the pilot heard the Lt's words, he suddenly turned his head back at the cockpit, and made a sharp turn, that would make a roller coaster ride seem like a straight line, toward the crater. Hearing nauseated moans in the back, he forced his stomach content back down. As the ship swooped down the crater, they saw him.

He was lying on a elevation on the ground, but he was still in danger right now. Lava was running over the edges of the crater, cracks forming around the crater walls, volcano's of ash and steam spewing out dust into the air, making it impossible to see far. As the ship descended towards the Kitsune, Anderson ran towards the back, getting ready to pick the alien up, as soon as the hatch opened, as it did seconds later. Though as it did, a wall of heat blasted him in the face. He was walking straight into a furnace, all for one man. As he leaped down onto the elevation, he ran towards the Kitsune, at which he discovered he was still conscious. "Come on we've got to get out of here. This is no place to die, come on" he yelled as he pulled his arm around his own shoulder and started to slowly run towards the ship. As they reached it, a massive explosion shook the entire area, throwing them into the ship, where Dah and O'Reily caught them as they landed. Anderson was disorientated from the blast, but he could make out faint voices, between "Close the hatch" and "Get us out of here, Now!" he wasn't able to stay conscious on the way out of there.

As he woke up, he heard distinct voices say "Doc, Doc! I think he's waking up". As he sat up, grudgingly and painfully, he looked around where he was. He was sitting in the medical bay, the only place outside the captains quarters, that looked different from the usual gray, silver and black. As he looked around he spotted the Kitsune already awake, sitting down on his bed. His face looked calm, yet his eyes betrayed him. Sadness, the one emotion he gave of right now, was sadness. Just as Anderson was about to say something to him he heard a distinct hiss of the rooms door opening. Anderson turned his head towards the door, only to see captain Belliard walking in. Anderson jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain running throughout his body and stood in attention. The captain looked at him a second then waved him to lower his arm.

"Well I see your awake now Lt. You had a nice sleep?" he asked, a bit on the edge of sarcastic. "true fully sir, not at all. What happened after I passed out, captain." Anderson asked, wanting to know what became of the planet. The captain looked at him sharply, like if the question was a bad choice of words. "What happened? I would like to know what happened!" he roared, making everyone flinch. "This was supposed to be a routine mission, get to the planet, scour for some artifacts, see if it can be colonized etc. Instead I stand on the bridge drinking coffee thinking the jobs done, when suddenly, the entire planet suddenly starts to self destruct and implodes right in front of my face. What the hell happened down there, Anderson." Okay, it seems the captain wasn't happy about what happened on that planet.

"Sir, we scanned the area where we first landed, after which you told us about the graveyard. As we arrived there, I saw something, ran towards it, and found this alien there." Anderson said pointing at the Kitsune, who looked up. "I got a name you know" he said as he tilted his head, then just shook it, closed his eyes and began floating things in the air with meditation. Everyone looked at the Kits...No, at Naruto, a while with astonishment at how simple he made it look. "After some questions, he walked away, warning us about what he was going to do. After that the planet started to crumble apart, at which we ran towards an extraction point, jumped on the drop ship. It was at that point that I understood what was happening. I knew where he was, I mean a purple sphere inside a crater, was hard, to not, miss the connections, at which I ordered the pilot to take us down to ground zero, where we extracted Naruto. Just as we entered the ship, hell broke loose, we were sent flying, after which I lost consciousness" he said, still in alert stance, even though his body was killing him on the inside from pain.

The captain stood there a while, looking between Anderson and the Kitsune, then started to walk around a bit, hand against his jaw, thinking. He then stopped, turning around. "I guess there's nothing more to it than that. But I'm still confused at how a single being could destroy a world, and also why did you destroy it? I mean that planet was brimming with dark energy. We could have progressed decades of biotic research by just studying the flora and fauna of that planet?" he asked the Kitsune, as he sat there eyes closed. One eye opened, looking at the captain. "How i did it, only i know, and will know. Why I did it? so that the monsters that existed on my home world, would never hurt anyone again" the captain looked confused, at which the Kitsune stood up.

"My home world contained beasts that could kill thousands upon thousands, and would just keep on going,pure unstoppable monsters." he said as he walked towards the captain. "Can you imagine what would happen, if someone got his hands on just one of those things. They can't be killed by normal means. Those beasts could take as much punishment as one of your frigates would be able to deliver and still go on killing. What do you think will happened to a lone squad, or an army, a colony, or why not... a home world." he asked chillingly, getting his point over. The captain gulped, not because he understood why, but because the Kitsune actually scared him with his facts. Who knows what could happen if something like that got lose on a colony, no one would be safe anymore.

The Kitsune leaned back, rolling his head, and stretching his body. He had been given a human suit that they had modified to fit him. But it didn't fit very good. It was just temporary but still, it wasn't pretty. He was without his gloves, his boots, all he had was the jumpsuit that covered his torso, his arms and legs partly, plus the neck was to tight. Then he had the cloak, thought he had folded it together next to him. "What was the reason I had to dress in this again" he asked looking around. He was more comfortable with loose cloths. After all, he did have fur, so it was causing it to itch, but he guessed that he would get used to it. That is after he could get something that could fit a bit better...

"well your clothing was damaged when we picked you up, nothing more than that. Plus it can get cold on the ship sometimes, and the jumpsuit is the most comfortable thing we have." the chief doctor said as she walked up to him. Naruto looked at her a second, then shook his head. "Comfortable, I don't feel like it, the itch it gives me is killing me" he whined, as he tried to scratch his back. The doctor blinked then realized her mistake, but Naruto held up a hand before she spoke. "Ill get used to it, so no problems here, ok" she nodded then walked over to Anderson to check his condition.

He looked at the captain right in the eyes. "Well what should I do now. No where to go, in a place I hardly recognize, among people that ive never seen before. Textbook situation to panic in, you know" he said chuckling, while closing his eyes. He stopped, then opened his eyes again, this time not budging an inch. "So what AM I supposed to do now. I have no home, I have no friends, I have no family. My origin is gone and so is my past. And I know nothing except the sounds of battle." he asked. He wanted answers. Not that he could get any out of this alien anyway. He knew enough from reading the surface of his thoughts.

"Well we are returning to citadel space, so I guess that when we get there, we let you of there. There's nothing else we can do for ya. Though if you need help, just come down to our embassy, i'm certain Ambassador Udina is willing to help if needed." the captain said, yet there was a noticeable quirk in his words. A laughter was heard over at Anderson's side. "Yeah right, I don't know what you'll have to give up to get him to help ya" "Anderson, your out of line!" the captain yelled. Sitting on his bed, the Kitsune just watched in silent amusement at the verbal brawl going on. He then remembered something. "Whats citadel space? Is it some kind of planet?"

The captain looked at Anderson then at the Kitsune. "its the biggest space station in the galaxy, the center point of power in the galaxy" he said nonchalant. "Were just about to exit the FTL jump into citadel space. if you want, i could walk you to the bridge so you can see for yourself." Anderson added, quickly. The captain looked at him in disdain. "Your not going anywhere, your staying in the med bay until the doctor has examined you" though to his irritation the doctor cut in. "Hes okay, captain. He can go. Remember, we've got a guest" she said, much to the captains chagrin. "Fine, Fine! Do as you like, but i don't want him anywhere he shouldn't be" he muttered angrily. After which Anderson and the Kitsune walked out the door.

As they walked down the narrow corridors of the SSV Hastings, Naruto took in the environment that he was in. One word was stale, another was uniform, like a house plan gone horribly wrong and ending up with a hospital recreation. Bad comparison, but still. As he passed rooms, he looked in spotting more and more people as he walked by. As he did, most that noticed him nudged their friend and pointed at him, whispering. He sighed, hard. So much, that when he looked at Anderson, he saw him was staring at the Kitsune's face, with a worried face. "Ehm... its nothing, just a few bad memories of my childhood, okay. Lets leave it at that." As he continued walking, Anderson frowned hard at the soldiers that had been staring and whispering, making them recoil in fear at his angry face. He didn't say anything, but he just guessed that it involved people talking about him behind his back a lot. After that he jogged up to the Kitsune, who walked on.

"You didn't have to, it doesn't bother me that much, it just... it just brought some bad memories back. From home, you know" he said as he walked onto the bridge. Anderson now knew something at least. The Kitsune's childhood had been a rough one. "Its the least i can do, no ones ever seen an alien like you, and most people have a unhealthy habit to fear new things and also stare at new people they haven't seen before." Anderson said, trying to help him as much as he could, he couldn't stop people from doing so when they've let him of at the citadel. And just as he thought those thoughts, they left FTL speed, entering the serpent nebula that surrounded the citadel. As the ship approached, a waver through the com channels was heard, and then suddenly chatter was going on between the pilot and the tower.

As the chatter went on, the citadel came into view. Because Anderson had seen the sight so many times, he was used to this. But as he looked at the Kitsune, he saw his eyes open, jaw opening more and more as he slowly walked towards the window. As his feet/paws slowly dotted the floor, as the world became completely still and silent with each step, he reached the view port, reaching out and putting his paw, which was more like a 3 fingered human hand blended with a foxes, against it. "This... this is the citadel?" he asked in wonder, not sure what to think. On one hand he wanted to cry in joy for seeing such a wondrous sight, and on the other hand he wanted to cry, because he was alone about seeing this among his people. Small tears ran down his face, as a he knew he was glad to be alive now.

"Yes its the citadel, the largest space station in the galaxy. It was created by the Prothean's, a very intelligent but now extinct race. They are the sole reason we are able to do what we do today." Anderson said as he walked up to the glass. "There are millions of people on this space station, dozens of different aliens, and now..." he turned to the Kitsune, as he did the same looking at Anderson. "...You are part of it as well, my friend. Welcome...to the citadel" he said as he held out his hand. Naruto looked at the hand, then smiled, a Kitsune smile, as he took the hand. "Ill remember it, and ill do remember that i owe you one for taking me with you, instead of letting me die" he laughed as he turned back to looking at the citadel, watching as it came closer and closer. 'A new place, a new start, a new home. The god is in my favor at last. I wont let this chance go away, not without a fight.' he thought as the ship docked in an alliance dock.

Hours later, after getting dressed in his old cloak, which he had repaired as good as he could, he walked alongside the team that had saved him, and the captain of the ship. Their destination was the embassies, which was on the presidium level of the citadel, the 'big shots' area. Only the wealthy and politically strong could afford a place here, that's what Naruto believed, as he saw a increase in quality and style as they got closer to the presidium. They walked past the reception desk, who simply looked up, and nodded, thought looking at the cloaked man a second before going back to work. As they walked past the main door, up a pair of stairs and through a lovely inner garden, then stopped at a specific door. Naruto looked at the sign on the wall next to the door. 'Human embassy' was all it said. Anderson held out his hand across a panel, and as a low electric gong was heard, the door opened. Walking in they came upon a spartan room, no fancy decoration, just a few tables, some chairs, but the view over the presidium was pretty good. that's when he heard a voice from the desk in front of them. Anderson stood in salute, as did his team.

"Well Lt. Anderson, what you got for me this time. From the reports ive read you've destroyed an entire planet." he said grimly, not hiding his agitation. I mean he was working hard to get the trade restrictions to be reduced since the last time Anderson was in the middle of it, and now he had blown up a planet? Oh the council would love this one. They were probably already drawing up the plans to expel the humans from citadel space. Anderson stood with his arms behind his back now. "Ambassador Udina, we were simply, as you have read, on a reconnaissance mission. We did come in contact with a new alien specie. Sadly the one we've meet is the only one left of his kind, and hes standing right here." he said as he backed to the side, at which the ambassador noticed there was an extra person in the group. "So, i don't see anything special, just anoth..er..." his voice trailed of here, as the cloaked man removed his hood, showing the head of the Kitsune.

"Its a pleasure to meet such a figure head of another specie. My name is Naruto, but you can call me Kitsune, if you wish. It seems to be the easiest thing to remember around here" he said smiling, bowing his head slightly, then holding out his hand to Udina. The ambassador stared at him for what seemed like a minute then regained his composure. "Oh... oh of course, a... a pleasure to meet you as well, Kitsune" he stumbled with his words a bit as he held the hand/paw, and shook it. As he let go, the Kitsune looked at him for a second, then opened his mouth. "Is it possible to meet with the Council?" he blurted out. The room fell silent for a moment. "Why do you want to see the council, you've just arrived here" Udina asked, confused at Kitsune's question.

"i just feel that its a good idea for me to speak with the council. I don't know why, but my feelings say i should, so i follow what they tell me. They haven't let me down yet." he calmly said as he sat down in the nearest chair, across the desk of Udinas seat. Sitting there, he looked around the room for a while, not taking notice of the ambassador waving for Anderson to get closer. "Anderson, why did you bring him here, couldn't you've just let him off at C-Sec. Would have reduced the headache i'm soon getting." Udina whispered angrily at the Lt.s face, who didn't budge one bit. "And what, leave the last of a dead race wandering about, not knowing anything about the place. Sir, he wouldn't survive a week here. His people doesn't even know how to fire a gun. He asked me what a gun was for" he emphasized, telling Udina a clear message. The Kitsune's hadn't even developed long range weaponry beyond bow and arrow, no way he would even recognize something so alien to him in his situation.

Shaking his head, while holding the bridge of his nose, Udina knew a headache was coming. Now he had to fix an appointment with the council, and seeing as the council probably already knew of the mission, he would be left hanging if this alien didn't catch the councils attention long enough. Silently counting down form 10, he opened his eyes on 0 and turned around to Kitsune.

"Well i suppose i can fix something, it shouldn't take to long to get an appointment with the council, seeing as they might want to talk to me about the 'mission'. We could introduce you to the council at the meeting, so it fixes two things at once" Udina said calmly, but Kitsune caught the underlying tone when he said 'mission'. Guess this council doesn't like planets imploding on them self's. shaking he thought out of his head, he stood up slowly. "Wonderful, so... what am i going to do know until the meeting?" he asked. Udina looked at Anderson, Anderson looked at his team and then back at Udina. "I guess going to the nearest bar wouldn't hurt, we've been through pretty much hell in one week, so..."

"Fine, fine, take him to the bar, but only the one on this level. Don't want our guest to get lost in the wards, now would we..." Udina muttered, while waving one of his hands over his head, while turning away. Anderson smiled then waved for Kitsune to come with him. As the whole group walked out, Kitsune heard a faint mutter of "Hes gonna be the death of me, i know it" inside the room as the doors closed. As they walked back, past the garden, and past the receptionist, who looked up again looking at Kitsune with a smile and nodding, they kept walking forward to the other side of the, then up a few stairs, through a few doors. As they passed a second set of doors, Kitsune saw a door to his left, with a sign that said 'C-sec HQ', after which he finally walked through the doors of the embassy lounge. As Anderson and his team looked for a empty table, Dah walked over to the bar getting some drinks for them. As he sat down, with everyone around him, Kitsune spoke.

"Whats C-sec? Is it a organization or something?" he asked as he sat down at a circular booth, of which he sat in the middle back. Anderson looked around a bit, before he spoke. "C-sec is a short term for Citadel security, the police force of the space station. The Turian's created it to keep peace on the station, and lately more and more of other races have joined up with it, though more then half of the C-sec force is still Turian." he whispered quietly. "Police force?" Kitsune asked as he tasted the drink he was given. It tasted good, and it was a strong taste. "Man, and here i thought you had achieved a crime free world. A little stupid of me to think so" he continued, chuckling, holding his glass with his gloved paw. "no matter what race or government, there will always be long as people have ambitions, there will be lies and deceit. As long as people have greed in their heart, there will be thief's. As long as there's scumbags who don't care about the consequences, there will be violence and murder. But i know one thing, and its that the police do what they can, and they do what they have to." he said a slowly, but not low enough to not be heard, as a few patrons turned to him.

As the team looked at each other in silent concern, Kitsune noticed a large number of people were watching him with interest, one person especially, who was staring at him intently. It was a Turian, as he understood from the hard shelled falcon like face. He was talking to another Turian next to him, both staring at him. "Who's that Turian who keeps staring at me? Hes been looking at me for 5 minute now" he asked pointing a with his arm to show who he meant, and as the team turned to look at who he was pointing at, he heard a low groan. "Oh no, this cant be true" Anderson groaned on, as Dah laid her head against the table in defeat. "THAT, is the Turian Chief of C-sec, Executor Venari Pallin." he muttered in his hands as he sat there on the edge of the booth. " Man, I cant believe this shit. If he walks over here and wants to know who you are, there's going to be a riot of people gathering here, and that is the last we want i think." Dah silently cried while her head lied against the table. "Not to be forgotten is that he probably already gotten a copy and knows about the report that we sent" O'Reily added as he downed his drink.

"Indeed i did, and i find the lack of concern you show, unwanted" a vibrating voice said, making the whole team abruptly turn their heads to the source. Standing there was Pallin, looking down on the group. "Ex..Executor. Such an... unexpected coincidence to see you here" Dah stuttered. She was known as the 'Amazon' for her strength and courage, and because she could beat any guy that dared to mess with her, but when a member of the council, and the chief of C-sec looks at you with a sour look, you know your screw.

Anderson stood up from his place at the corner of the booth, raising his arm and saluting Pallin. Its a weird thing to do to a superior of another race, as a lot of human patrons stared in either shock, disgust, or sheer confusion at the lieutenant. Still its at least formal enough to show respect, especially with the history Anderson had with the council. "Well, well. If it isn't Lieutenant Anderson. Didn't you kill enough people a year ago, so you had to go do... this?" Pallin said, his tone showing clearly, that he was not happy with what he had read in the report. Anderson stood there, looking back at the Executor, not once betraying his emotion. "Sir, we encountered just about nothing on that planet." The report given to the council had not been completely correct, as there had been no information about the Kitsune given. It was nothing, but a safety net right now.

"Sir, we would like to arrange a meeting with the council" Now, Pallin looked a bit confused, then angry at the request. "You want a meeting with the council, for what? To explain why you destroyed a whole planet, Anderson, I know bending the rules is normal for you but this is..." Pallin growled, as his teeth bared through the snarl. This didn't deter Anderson, but he didn't get to answer. "Actually, I am the one who needs to speak with the council" a steady voice reached both persons ears, and as they turned their heads to the cloaked man, Pallin frowned. "And why would you need to speak with the council. I don't see a reason why you should see them, seeing as you hang out with these humans." he said in a low accusing tone, at which Kitsune simply raised his glass.

"So this is how the great Turian race is fostered into. Goes to show, there always assholes in the galaxy, and it reaches the top of the hierarchy as well. You accuse people of something, that you see as bad, because you've already decided what the truth is. If this is the way the council thinks and talks, i don't want to see a bunch of prejudicial bastards who don't think beyond their own power base, or care for anyone else but their own people." was all he said as he slammed the glass down on the table, causing glass shards to scatter everywhere. All while not breaking contact with the Executor with his visible eye, the only feature that Pallin could see in the dark shadow of the hood, as it pierced the dark like a red moon. Gasps were heard all over the lounge, as people were, for better words, terrified at what the Kitsune had said. Pallin stood there, and and as he listened to the stranger, his face contorted more and more into a snarl, until he himself exploded.

"How dare you!" he growled out, as he slammed his hands on the table, making everything on it shake and fall over from the shock. "Who do you think you are, coming here and spewing these kind of things. I should have you arrested for even saying such a thing. And besides, Who the hell are you!" He roared out, scraping everything of the table with his arm in rage, as he grabbed the sides of the table to lean closer to the Kitsune. Kitsune merely sat there, looking at the executor, not a twitch in movement. then he moved his hand and grabbed the executor on his arm, of course Pallin didn't like that so he pulled his arm away from the stranger.

Kitsune sat there looking at his hand/paw(ill stick to hand, easier that way), then looked at Pallin. "Your hurt, aren't you?" was the only thing that was heard in the lounge. It had been a mere whisper, but it was like it had been yelled out. Pallin staggered back, staring at the stranger, shock in his eyes. Thought, even as he was quick to cover it up with a snarl, everyone had seen it.

"Your in pain, because you lost friends in the war, didn't you" Kitsune had started to rise when he said that, and as he walked around the table, Anderson's team moved away, so that he could get past. "Pain breeds sorrow, sorrow brings anger, anger brings hate, hate brings violence, and violence brings pain. Its a spiral of loss, the only thing that you gain from war." he said as he walked towards Pallin, who was taking small step backwards, like as if he was afraid of the truth. The officers that were with Pallin put themselves in the way of Kitsune.

"Don't come any closer, or we will arrest you for violating the peace" the bigger Turian said, his voice not hiding his irritation. Pallin stood there, smirking. Kitsune simply stopped and looked at the officers. "There is no need for violence, you will get out of my way" he said, as he waved his hand in front of him. A lot of customers were about to laugh at the strange act, seeing it wouldn't do any good against a Turian. I mean, as soon they've set the goal, they wouldn't give it up, no matter what. But as they were about to laugh, the officers parted, nodding their heads. "Your right, there's no need for violence" the two said as they moved to the sides. Everyone was gaping at this, especially Pallin. Turian C-sec Officers, who agreed with a stranger, and lets him him go. This was not happening.

As Kitsune walked forward he spoke. "Your not the only one who's experienced loss. Where ever there's conflict, there's two sides of a same story. No matter if your on the winning side or the losing, you will experience loss. It is the cost of war, the tribute you pay too wage it. You can not blame your opponent, for he to, is paying the same price you are." as he got closer and closer to Pallin, he raised his hands to his hood. "Its just that you must learn to let go, to accept that there are people who are different, who believe different, who speaks, talks, thinks, walks, lives and believes different. You are not the center of all, but merely the center of yourself. Do not push what you believe and what you want on others. They must accept that, by there own will, only then will strife be but a past." he said as he pulled the hood off. Pallin's eyes widened, gasps were heard in the lounge, and several of the people around the two backed away.

"You are but a mere child to me, Pallin. Your knowledge of war and its deceits, its... price, mark you as a mere child. To me, and my race, your age is but a newborn. You have yet to learn what it means to wage war, to fight in battle. Against me, even the greatest army of any race is not enough. Why, because no one in this galaxy truly understands the word, of war" he said as he walked past the scared Turian, and leaned out over the ledge. "This city, this... paradise of a home, it knows nothing of the horrors of war, of the poverty, the anger, the fear. And that is how it should be."

Pallin stood there, confused. One moment the stranger had talked about the stupidity of not knowing war, and now he said it was good not to know. "What does that mean, and better yet, what the heck are you?" Okay it could have come out better than that, but the executor was baffled and confused, if not even stunned. Kitsune looked at Pallin from the corner of his eye, turned back and pushed away form the ledge. Taking a deep breath he turned around. "What it means, you will have to understand yourself, and to who or what i am, I am Kitsune, the last of my people." he spoke the last words with out fail, his voice strong and his stance showing pride, even thought his eyes showed the sadness in his words. A enormous chatter broke out, people whispering to each other, but it wasn't very quite, as the chatter built up like a high frequent hum, completely drowning everything. People in the background were running out of the lounge, possibly to spread the word about this.

Pallin stood there, looking at Kitsune, his eyes showing confusion, after which his entire body went rigid when he understood Kitsune's meaning. The last of a people, the last living member of a race. As Pallin stood there, he bowed his head, at which everyone looked at him with awe. The great executor, the Chief of Citadel security, was bowing his head, to a complete stranger. And they knew why. His words were true, his reason just as true. The man standing before Pallin, he was no simple soldier, he was a wise warrior, who knew the horrors of war, and its price. But all he was doing now was smiling. Smiling, with the knowledge that his words had been heard, and that Pallin had understood the meaning of what he had said.

Smiling at Pallin, Kitsune looked back at Anderson a last time. "You can go back to the embassy, ill meet you there. Right now, i got some exploring to do, plus i got to buy some gear. My current one ain't good enough right now." he said as he backed up to the balcony railing. Looking behind him, he chuckled, then turned back. "Don't be a stranger, Ill see ya later." he half rhymed as he back flipped over the railing, his body falling towards the ground below, as he dropped from sight. This of course cause a commotion both in the lounge and down below. The people in the lounge running forward to see what became of the strange alien, and those who stood below, wondering what would become of the person falling from the lounges balcony.

But as he neared the ground, he flipped backwards, landing on his feet, kneeling low and steadying himself with his arms and tail, his cloak flowing around him, hiding him as he crouches As he rose up he looked around, at the different faces around him and then up to the lounge. Seeing Anderson standing on the balcony, he loosely saluted and turned around, walking towards the economic side of the presidium

As he walked across the bridge spanning the two sides of the presidium, he found himself outside of the emporium, the high rollers choice of marketplace. And next to it, was the bank, or so it said at least on the sign. that's when he remembered he didn't have any money to trade with. As he stood there in front of the emporium, he started to search his pockets of his robe, seemingly looking for something. As he passed his 12th hidden pocket, he found what he was looking for, as he pulled out a small leather bag, and looked inside it. Smiling, he walked up to the closest person near him, a blue female with a flower like hairstyle.

"Excuse me..." he asked, as the person turned around. As she looked at him, he remembered what he knew about this persons race. He had been reading up on the Asari on the way here from his home world. The Asari had been the first race to discover the citadel, been the first council race, were very powerful people indeed. Also, there were no male Asari, only female, though they breed with the help of other races. Asari had 3 stages, being a child, an adult, and a matriarch. By the look of this Asari, she was probably in her adult stage of life. (I know, that sounded crummy)

"Im looking for the shop owner, i have some items that i want to sell" he said, his voice making the Asari look at him strangely. She couldn't see much of his face through the hood, her mind wondering how he saw anything at all. "Go talk with the Hanar over there, hes the one who owns the shop." she said, as she pointed at the floating jelly in the middle of the room. Looking at it, he noticed she was still looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He bowed his head in a silent 'thank you' as he walked up to the Hanar.

As it turned around, it spoke with a ethereal voice. "Welcome, this Hanar sees it as an honor to have you here. My name is Delanynder, but my face name is Delan. Do you seek to trade, if such, i have the finest goods that can be found on the citadel" As Kitsune watched him, he pulled out the leather bag again, holding it in his hand. "Honorable Hanar, it would be the greatest honor if you would be willing to buy some items that i have procured through my travels." he said as he bowed. The Hanar stood... ehh, floated, there for a while before it bowed as well, somehow. "It would be an honor to trade with someone as you. What are these items you speak of, would you give this Hanar the honor of knowing what you seek to trade?"

Kitsune stood up, and held out the bag in his hand. As he pulled of the cord around its neck, he poured some of its content onto his hand. The Hanar seemed to back up a bit, as gasps rang in the room. In his hand was a large set of jewels, all from fiery red, through hypnotic amnesty, to drowning blue, as well as lively green and blinding white and yellow. As he poured the jewels back in the bag, a small crowd started to gather outside the shop, probably they were interested in what the commotion was, or they had followed him here from the lounge. Shaking his head he turned back to the Hanar. "Do we have an agreement, honorable Delanynder?" he asked as he studied the Hanar. It hadn't moved for some time now, so either it was in real thought, or it had fainted, what came first, he didn't know. After a while, it spoke at last. "Would you give this Hanar the honor of knowing who you are, honorable one?" it asked as it held out its hand...tentacle, of which Kitsune gave him the bag.

"I can give you 'my' face name, but not my soul name. My name is Kitsune, but who i am, i cannot say, as I will only tell it to someone I trust with my life and soul. However, i will soon meet with the council about something of interest to them, and all others, on this station. If you find time, you may learn 'what' i am at that time, not before and not after" he said as he bowed his head slightly. The Hanar was silent for a moment, then turned around and hovered over to the counter near him, probably so he could judge the value of the jewels. Kitsune didn't know how much it would get him, but he guess a lot, judging by how it reacted.

As the minutes passed by, he walked around the shop, inspecting what was available to buy. Food, cloths, furniture, plants, medicine, guns, armor, explosives... everything you would need to renovate, decorate and accidentally blow your home into space dust.

As he checked out the armors, a thought passed through his head. Turning around he noticed the Hanar floating towards him. "I have come up with a value of the gems. Do you wish me to send it to your account right away, or have you found something of interest, honorable customer?" Delan asked, as he floated closer, and handed him the empty bag. Looking around him, he took notice of everyone around him, before he talked.

"I would like to order a custom set body armor, is there anyway you have the contacts to make one?" The Hanar floated for a moment, before it spoke. "I have many contractors and manufactures who would probably make one, if give enough instructions for its making, what do you require?" it asked as Kitsune pulled out a roll of paper and a pen. The Hanar seemed intrigued by the gesture of using physical media. As Kitsune sat down in a coincidentally well place chair, right behind him, he started to draw some sketches of what he wanted. In just minutes, of which the only sound in the shop was the rasps of the pen and the whispers around the shop, he stopped. "Ive given some measures and shapes that it has to have, and also i have added notes about its requirements, based of some body armor models ive seen here, with some modifications and additions of my own, at least things i have read up on. The possibility of having it modular is, intriguing, at the least" he stated as he stood up, and held out the rolled up paper to Delan, who took the paper, and opened it. After a minute or two, he rolled it up again.

"I see, i will do what i can. The possibility of it being made is enough. It will probably not take to long for it to be made, and as such, the payment will be deducted from your account when you pick it up" he said as he hovered away. That is until Kitsune spoke again. "ehm... there might be a problem with the whole account thing though..." the Hanar turned around. "I don't have an account" Blunt, but honest. The Hanar looked at him. Without eyes or eyebrows, it was hard to tell if he was surprised, confused, pissed, thinking i am stupid or joking. "Then go to the bank next door and get one, take this and show it to Barla von. He'll set you up with an account and transfer the money you should get for this transaction " Delan finally spoke, its voice not holding any anger, just surprise. Kitsune stood there, blinking behind his hood, then shook it and just walked away, intent on finding this Barla von character. Hopefully he wouldn't be as quirky as the Hanar, oh boy was did he have wrong...

Two days later, he stood ready, clothed, having been able to get some parts of his body armor completed, plus an upgrade to an old family relic from his past, and prepared to meet with the council. As they exited the embassy, and started to walk through the Presidium towards the Council towers elevator, he noticed the small quad pedal insects walking past them. The keepers, from what he had heard, were a very reclusive race, who didn't communicate with anyone, and did as they pleased. He did get a weird feeling of them, like i they were hiding something important, just he felt the same thing about the relay statue as well. Having voiced his opinion, he only got an answer like all others got. "Its been this way no one knows anything about the keepers, even less know what the statue is for, and that's how its been ever since anyone came here. No point in worrying about things that doesn't matter" Seeing he had no argument to continue the conversation, he dropped the subject after that as the doors on the elevator closed. The keepers were the janitors of the place in a way, and as far as he knew, janitors are a reclusive type of people.

As they stepped out of the elevator, by-passers stopped to look at the stranger in the hooded cloak walking in the middle of the human formation. Whispers rang around the area, as more and more people started to appear on the sides of the council floor. The rumors of a new race had probably spread to every corner of the citadel, and everyone who had access to the tower was probably here, as there was a massive group of people standing in their way, but as they got closer, the group split down the middle, everyone standing to the side, making a large enough corridor up to the staircase for a 5 person group.. As the group walked towards the first set of stairs, walking around the large fountain flowing in the center of the entrance, towards the councils area, the crowd filled the hole behind them quickly as they followed them.

As the group started to walk towards the first set of stairs, Kitsune walked with his head high and his ears tuned to hear everyone chatter amongst them self, this being quite easy seeing he was almost a head higher than the tallest person there.

The whispers from the crowd was mixed, from interested humans, to expecting Asari, and some Salarians who were studying him closely, to frowning and growling Turians. Probably they thought this was a new attempt to improve the humans standing on the citadel, at which simply shook his head as they continued to walk towards the council chamber.

As they walk up the stair, with each step he saw more and more of the council chamber. Well it wasn't really a room, the entire area was one giant room, separated into smaller sections with each stair case, in which the room he came into was a large open chamber, with a crossbridge in the middle, hovering over a garden room under it. And as he looked forward he saw what he came for. Standing before podiums were the council, the three 'ruling' races in citadel space. On ither side of the room were large balconys, crammed with people wanting to watch. As he turned around to Anderson, he just nodded to Kitsune, who bowed his head in a silent thanks, and walked up to the end of the bridge.

As he stood there, the three councilmembers looked at him, then at each other, then back. "This meeting is now open. Who are you, and what is it you wanted to speak to us about" the asari Counciler said, as she looked at him with interest, while the turian counciler muttered things about 'wasting time with humans'.

"I am a Kitsune, im nothing more than that, nor am i less than that." he said as he watched the council look at each other in confusion. "And what is that supposed to mean, Kitsune"

"My purpose is only existance, and my goal is only life right now. But ive come before you, in an effort to change that." he said as he took a deep breath.

"I want to know if i can be part of this place, you know. More than just a person, more than just part of the crowd. My place is in the heat of battle, the clash of bones, the songs of steel, the symphony of war. A melody that i can never forget. Its part of what my people were. We were born to fight, we grew up to fight, we became adults to fight, and so for my people, it was the greatest honor to died fighting a worthy opponent. But i am the last of my people, and as such, there is no war anymore. There is no conflict that i know of, that i was born to fight in. This is now, and i will fight, to defend the weak, to bring the twisted and corrupted to justice, to help, to protect and to shield the innocent. These creeds are all I've got left from my home world. But i have a new world, a new place, i can protect. So i ask you, is there a place for someone like me here, the last of the Kitsune, the avatar of my people. I represent my people, so the burden of what you think of my people, rests only on my shoulders. But it is a burden i will carry, for to me, its an honor, to carry the flag of the Kitsune's, into... a new tomorrow"

As he spoke, something happened. For each line he spoke, a Kitsune appeared from nowhere and walked forward, and every time, it doubled. First 1 on his right side, putting a hand on his right shoulder, then one on his left side, putting a hand on his left shoulder. 2 more came after that, then 4 and so on, until the entire crosswalk in front of the council was full. And as Kitsune turned around and looked at the 2 closest, he smiled. Smiled and turned around, as all the Kitsune's disappeared into nothing, like a leaf caught in the wind.

"what was that?"

"They were the spirits of my people, through me they can appear as ghosts, each ghost is a memory of its original, and as long as i am alive, they will continue to exist, within me. I am Kitsune, and i pledge my allegiance to the council, and the citadel." he spoke softly as he bowed his head

Looking at each other, the council shared a few looks with them self, and then quickly looking around the hall for a confirmation from the crowd, then looked back at the Kitsune. He was an interesting man, capable with his words, wise in his own way. She had heard about the talk he had with Pallin just days ago, and it was surely something they could not deny.

"We, the council, and the people of the citadel and council space, are honored to have the last of such a graceful race among us" the Asari councilor said as she as well bowed her head, the Salarian and Turian councilor simply nodded a bit in recognition at the announcement.

As Kitsune rose up, he spoke. "It is with great pleasure, and pride i accept..." but as he said so a another voice spoke. "Brother, that's is enough. Enough with the theatrics and this ballade of political thorn dancing" a similar voice spoke. As everyone looked around to find the voice, someone started to yell and point at Kitsune's shadow. As everyone started to look at it, it started to buck out of the ground, and as it reach the same height as Kitsune, the black goop started to form itself into a second cloaked Kitsune, as its shape changed as well as its color, going from shadowy black/gray to pristine white/silver/red, and with a ending wave of wind, the ascension was complete.

"But brother, you said yourself this morning when you sent me, that you were going to learn more about the people and races on this station. My mission was to introduce us, you, to the council, and i have done so" The black cloaked Kitsune said as he stepped up to the white cloaked one, who hadn't turned around yet, still looking around the chambers.

"Indeed i did say so, but you were not supposed to act like a some sort of sage, or a monk who met his god" the white cloak snarled, at which the black one snarled back. "Well you did not tell me all the details" He yelled back, seemingly pissed, at which the with one turned around, a bored expression on his face. "Brother, your me, remember. Everything i know, you know" he said as he walked past him up to the edge of the bridge, leaving a ashamed black cloak catching up to him.

During the whole event, the chatter had gone through the roof, at this knew revelation, but most were still confused at the term, "Your me". Was it a physiological idea of knowledge among Kitsune, were they twins, seeing how similar they looked, even with the black against white dress code. the council were still looking at the whole event with suspicion right now. Had the Kitsune's words been false, were there more like him in the galaxy. But it didn't correlate to the report of Lt Anderson's team, who stated no one else than Kitsune was alive, and would not have been able to escape, because of their level of technology.

"Kitsune, You stated that you were the only one alive, then who is this one" The Salarian councilor asked, stating the thought of the council as a whole. Looking at them for a second, black cloak turned to cloak white . "Did you learn enough with the time given" He asked, and getting a nod as a answer, he smiled. "Good, then me being here, serves no purpose, brother" he said and as he finished, he smiled. And suddenly, black cloak Kitsune started to turn into a black smooth liquid, starting from his feet up his leg out over his torso and then his whole body, causing a lot of screams of shock and fear among the crowd, and just as the liquidation reacted his head he spoke. "You know, I really hate when i have to do this, it makes me feel so... funky" he said as his head turned black, and as the black liquid floated in the air, it stayed there, until it started to gather up into a small sphere in the hand of Kitsune who reach out and turned his hand upwards as the liquid collected into a sphere in his palm. And just as quick, he closed his paw, crushing the sphere, shattering it like glass, and as he opened it again, he was pouring sand from his paw onto the floor, as he let his hand fall to his side when it dried up... "from dust to dust, brother"

The crowd was talking among themselves, as Kitsune looked from side to side again, his eyes scouring the masses of people, seemingly looking for something, as the council saw it, at least, when they regained their concentration. "What did you just do, you... you turned your own brother into dust, why?" was the question of the Asari councilor, as the other two glared at him. "He was a brother, yes, but only a brother in shadow. Or to be more precise, he was made from my shadow in the first place" Kitsune said as he turned his head around as he looked around the room when he spoke, not caring if he was facing the council, still seemingly looking for something among the crowd. Something the Salarian councilor had noticed. "What are you looking for, Kitsune?" It sounded more like an order than a question, but he did not get an answer for a while. "Im looking for the disturbance i feel, Its like an itch, a scratch you cant reach. You know its there, but you don't know where exactly, and something about this room has disturbed me ever since i stepped onto the elevator."

Glancing a look at each other, the councilors shrug at the answer, many people have different thoughts about the council chambers, and some even say something is odd about the chambers, and even the relay monument has gotten the same comments from many well respected people over the decades and centuries the citadel has been populated, though no effort was put in finding out why these people felt so. As they turned their eyes on the Kitsune again, he was pulling out a small brown leather bag, from which he dropped 3 small black sphere's, same as the one before, and threw them on the floor behind him. As they dropped they bounced of the floor once and continued to roll into a triangle, before they turned to liquid. As the 3 black pools lay there, 3 figures started to rise up from them. As they reached the same height and size of the real one, the three black shadows started to change color, as 2 of the 3's capes became red, and the 3'd became black. As the red capes stood there, they looked around, then got down on their knee's. "What are your orders, master" the left one said as he looked up at the back of the real Kitsune.

"Find it, he, her, who or what, doesn't matter, just find what ever is causing that disturbance, and bring it here, now" As he said that the 2 red capes bowed their heads and jumped, flying over to their respective side of the room, then jumped from balcony to balcony, higher and higher up, until they disappeared. All of this followed by quiet gasps in the audience

Glancing a look at each other, the councilors looked at each other in mild shock and awe, then as the event subsided the three shrugged among each other, unsure what to think. What they had seen was an incredible display of agility and dexterity, if not also strength, though the possibility was that it was just a fluke, seeing as the council chamber was at the center of the citadel, as such the gravity produced by the stations rotation was small enough to give him an unusual ability. A lot of people in the crowd have different thoughts about the possible ability's this new race had, and some even agreed to Kitsune's sense of concern. Something had always been odd about the chambers, and even the relay monument has gotten the same comments from many well respected people over the decades and centuries the citadel has been populated, though no effort was put in finding out why these people felt like that, there for extensive search had been preformed.

Suddenly a yell was heard, followed by a rifle shot. Panic, screams, people ducking an running for cover as the C-sec officers pulled their service weapons. The council ducking down behind their podiums and minor kinetic barrier shields appearing around each as more shots were heard. As the C-sec officers started to scuffle the civilians towards safe area's, Kitsune stood his ground, not moving at all. Then, silence. As the crowd, the officers, and the council started to calm down, everyone noticed that Kitsune had not moved an inch. Then, slowly, he started to turn his head towards the right side of the chamber.

"Bring him down here, i wish to speak with him" Kitsune said in a light voice, barely audible from where he stood. As everyone look at Kitsune in confusion, slow, padded footsteps were heard from the balcony up above. There, on the topmost service balcony, the one, no one, except c-sec officers and personal had access to, a red shadow appeared, seemingly dragging something along the ground. As the redcoat jumped, everyone saw what he was holding onto. In his right hand was an unconscious Turian, and in his left hand, was a damaged sniper rifle, as the barrel had been bent backwards, and crushed around the stock and trigger.

As he landed, he held the Turian in a tight grip, as to not lose him, as he gave the rifle to his creator. As kitsune looked at the rifle for a moment, he then turned to the council. "Counciler, Am i correct i saying that any modifications that are not legal, result in arrest, correct?" he asked, as the councilers looked at each other in confusion, then spoke. "that is true, anything that isnt legalised by c-sec standards are subject to arrest." the turian couciler said, while he tried to see who the turian assassin was, if he was an assassin.

"I see, hm, Turian counciler, Is honor among your people a thing of respect, or the law?" he suddenly asked, as the counciler blinked. Why would he ask such a question. "Both, why do you ask, Kitsune?" he asked in return, though with a bit of anger in his reply. "I just wondered, because, it would mean that his target, which was a high ranking member of the turian goverment, would put him in a position where he breaks the one rule, that i, and my people hold onto more than anything." he said as he walked behind the turian, then grabbed his head and jerked it back, so the whole room saw his face. No one knew who he was, but it was evident he was known among higher ranking officials. Kitsune then held up his hand, which held a omni-tool device. "On this omni-tool, is all the information about his employer, his target, his name and number, everything. So im going to ask you one thing, what does a blood traitor deserve, cause to me, anyone who strikes his own people, his own race, Is nothing but a blood traitor" he said as he gave the tool to his shadow, who walked over to the control panel and transfered all the data on it. The councilers were talking with themselfs for a short moment.

"He has attempted to commit a crime, and as such will be persecuted, and sentanced to prison, if the information is real" The salarian counciler spoke, but as his words left his mouth, the air thickend. "So, you'll let a blood traitor, a man who would kill his own people, live." he asked as his eyes started to glow slightly, scaring most people and the council as well. "I was only asking for what YOU would have done, and believed you would do the right thing, but i see now that i dont have a choice, but to introduce you to reality, and that is, You never let blood traitors live, because..." he spoke as he raised his right arm into the air, like preparing for something, and the C-Sec knew this, as they moved to stop him. "...I know, through experiance, that you never, ever, let a traitor live, and therefor the only choice... IS DEATH!" he roared as a thick blade slid out from his wrist, as he jammed his palm and the blade into the turians neck, killing him. And he didnt stop there, as he pulled away his arm, he reached behind his back and pulled out a long dagger blade, as he graced it around the turians neck, and pulled.

Screams were heard as the head rolled of the neck of the turian, the council staring at the brutality of it, anderson and his team were in shock of what he had done and the officers moving to arrest him. But through it all, he, Kitsune stood still, as he watched the blood drop of the blade, he simply shook his head, then looked at the council. "This, is the fate of all who betray their own kind for money, fame, power or simply the kicks. I am not in the wrong, as i would never do anything to harm the innocent, those who have been wronged, those, who the system can't help or protect. I am the guardian of justice, and that is my fate by choice." he said as he turned around and started to walk, even as the officers stood in his way, all who were shaking at what could happen. As he stopped right in front of them, he looked on them all. "Yee who stand to protect, leave, for your death is never justified. Yee who stand to stop me from destroying the corrupt and evil, you yourself are part of them. Will you stand in my way, because of your greed, or will you stand aside, so that i may help those who need help?" he asked, as the officers looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Stand down, thats an order" a roar was heard, as everyone saw pallin walking up the stairs. As he pushed everyone to the side, he finally reached Kitsune. As he looked at him, he staired at his eyes. "Are you going to cause trouble, Kitsune" he asked, authority in his voice. when Kitsune shook his head in a no, he nodded. "Let him pass, hes not going to cause trouble here, or anywhere." he ordered. As the officers parted, Kitsune walked past, towards the Elevator. Anderson looked at Pallin, then the council, then started to walk up to Kitsune. As Pallin watched him go, he turned and walked up to the council.

"Why did you let him go, he killed a man right here, right now, in front of everyone!" the Turian counciler roared, at which Pallin didnt even flinch. "I let him pass, because, he is something we need, someone who doesn't have an influenced opinion about anything going on here. Someone who doesn't care about politics, someone who hasnt lived the world we lived. Hes a soldier, a warrior, and hes probably got more honor than anyone of us have. We both lost so much in the war, our people lost so much in that war. We need someone who can do things for this galaxy, without an agenda that suits one race, and thats why, i Venari Pallin, put forward an request to give Kitsune the option to join the Specter's"

In the elevator, as it went down towards the presidium, Anderson spoke. "Well, what are you going to do now." Kitsune looked at him, then turned his face to the window of the elevator as he watched the nebula through the ward arms.

"I think i will travel a bit, I heard about a race i might want to live with for a while, you might now where i can find them" he said as the, camera zoomed out of the elevator, and gained distance from it, as it raced down towards the presidium ring. "... The quarian migrant fleet"

**I have tried to keep the lose ends to a minimum, but if you find one, review it. or put it in my forum.(NOT A GRAMMAR FAILURE or FLAMING KIND THOUGH, it goes into the forum. They shouldn't even go there though, flaming i mean). This story has taken 2 years to finish, from start to finish, 3 versions later and im done. i really hope you like it. And also, if anyone wants to, im up for the idea to co-work this story in the future. Im not very sure i would be able to do a second chapter within 2 years time, now that im looking for a job, so give me a holler if you think you got the guts (and skills) to do it...  
**

Anderson's team is as listed by rank:  
Lieutenant David Anderson  
Chief Jill Dah  
Corporal Ahmed O´Reily  
Private First Class Dan Shay  
Private Second Class Indigo Lee


End file.
